gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronald Hart
>br>Gareth Hart |affiliation= The Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club |hideg= Ignore. |businesses= The Pit Stop |vehicles= }} Ronald Hart is an English-American man living in Los Santos, he is a know member of The Sinister Bastards MC currently serving as a Nomad. Ronald currently resides in the neighbourhood of Las Colinas with some of his Irish companions. Early Life Ronald was born and raised in the town of Angel Pine by his mother and his father Gareth Hart a local mechanic and motorcycle enthusaist. His fathers love for motorcycles, Harley Davidsons in particular gave Ronald the same natural interrest in them right from the start of his life. Upon finishing school Ronald started work in his fathers mechanic shop where his love for Harleys grew even stronger. His father was never a criminal himself, however Ronald was more wild of mind and together with some other young Harley enthusiasts, Ronald went out and did petty crimes souch as minor vandalism and beating up people who 'didnt look at them right'. His father got increasingly worried with Ronald because of his acts aswell as his minor drug use so in sheer dessperation, he sent Ronald to the city of Los Santos with a small stack of cash, to hopefully get him on the right tracks. Coming to Los Santos Upon arriving in Los Santos with bus, Ronald had no ittentions of following his fathers advise, first thing he did was go to the dealership and spend most of the cash he had gotten from his father on a aswell as renting a simple apartment. Meeting with The Sinister Bastards MC Some time after his arrival in Los Santos a race was held at a local stadium, Ronald took his and headed down to watch it, inside along with many others were several men all with leather vests reading Sinister Bastards MC San Andreas he figured the several other Harley Davidsons outside must belong to these men. At the end of the race, they all went outside and after some confusing yelling a fight broke out, the men with vests along with some of their friends easily beat the others and thereafter took off on their Harleys, a minute or two afterwards, Ronald hopped on his Harley aswell as a black car approached him, a man got out of the car with a silenced handgun, he started fireing several shots at Ronald, however none of them hit as Ronald quickly drove away. In pure frieght, Ronald fled to the eastern side of Los Santos where he would stumble upon two of the men with the vests, these men turned out to be Peter´´Dookie´´Miller and Feargan´´Goofy´´Strudwick Ronald told the men about what had happened earlier and they werent surprised, apperently they knew who this might have been, some Eastern European scumbags they said, that had been annoying them before, after talking for a little while, Ronald was invited to ride with them the following evening. And so he was introduced to The Sinister Bastards MC. Raising in ranks After Ronald had settled in with his new buddies, he was assigned various minor jobs such as selling drugs in the bathroom of their nightclub, acting as a bouncer etc. Ronald did all of these jobs as he was supposed to and quickly reached the rank of a Prospect, even though this wasnt even official membership yet. Much time later when Ronald had become deeper involved with the Club. he was brought into a room with all patched members and recieved his very own patch, becoming and official member. The Name Every member needs a nickname, thats the way of a MC and Ronald was no exception so one day a member of The Sinister Bastards MC called him Clown, when Ronald asked why its was because of Ronald McDonald, the Clown. Nomad After a long turn of events, the San Andreas chapter of the The Sinister Bastards MC. was eventually pinched, out of shere aggrovation, Ronald assaulted a police officer and served a 3 year jail sentence. When Ronald was released he applied for Nomad status and was quickly accepted, recieving his Nomad patch.